


Getting help from my brother

by MarkF



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkF/pseuds/MarkF
Summary: 15-year-old Danny, who is pregnant, gets help from his younger brother during the pregnancy and birth.





	

"But Mom, why Callum?" I asked.

My name is Danny. I'm 15 years old...and pregnant. I was having a conversation with my mom one day, when I was about 4 months pregnant, in which she had suggested that I take my 11-year-old brother, Callum, into the delivery room with me when I gave birth.

"Dear, they want someone in there to help you get ready," my mom replied, "and honestly, who would you rather have in there helping you take your clothes off and seeing your private parts - Callum, or me?"

She did have something of a point, but if I had to choose a family member, I would have gone with my 20-year-old brother, Paul. We'd shared a room growing up, so had been naked in front of each other many times. Heck, I'd have even gone with my 18-year-old brother, Andrew, even though we hadn't shared a room (Andrew had shared a room with Callum). Callum and I weren't hugely close. We did hang out sometimes, but not a lot, and for some reason I didn't relish the idea of him gawking at my dick and balls while I gave birth.

However, both Paul and Andrew were already off at college and wouldn't be back before my due date rolled around, and our dad had died 3 years ago, so that left Callum and me as the only two guys in the house. (The baby's dad, a 16-year-old boy whose family lived down the street, had wound up in juvenile after an altercation with another guy at the mall, and wouldn't be out before the baby was born.) I considered asking one of my friends to be in there, but honestly couldn't think of any way to ask any of them without it sounding weird.

"All right," I grumbled. "Callum can come on in with me."

Later, I was sitting on my bed, bummed out. Soon there was a knock on the door, and Callum came in and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I know you don't want me in the delivery room with you when you give birth."

"It's not your fault," I said. "I should have insisted that Brian use a condom."

"Danny, I know I've been dorky sometimes, but I want to be there for you. I really do."

"I know you do, buddy," I said, putting an arm around his shoulders. "I just want to say that I appreciate it. So, you ready to be an uncle?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be the best uncle ever!" he said, looking down at my somewhat bulging abdomen.

I glanced down at my abdomen as well. The baby was evidently a rather large one, and doctors were closely monitoring my pregnancy, considering a delivery by C-section if the baby got to be too big. Callum offered to help out in other ways, if I needed or even just wanted him to, and I told him I'd let him know. After doing a bit of reading up and talking to a few of the pregnant guys at the class I was taking to learn how to give birth, I had Callum occasionally come in to my bedroom, where I'd take off my shirt and he'd give me back massages, which really helped.

Eventually I reached my due date, and the baby still didn't come. The doctors weren't quite worried yet, but they were keeping a close eye on things. A couple of weeks later, one late Friday night, I'd been having some stomach cramping for a while. I didn't think much of it at first, since I'd had some occasionally in the past during the past couple of months. When bedtime arrived, I managed to doze for a while before some more cramping woke me up. I quietly laid there for a while, gently rubbing my stomach, trying to get it to stop. But it didn't stop; it only kept getting worse. Then it suddenly dawned on me that I might have gone into labor! I managed to get up and pull on a pair of sweatpants (about the only pants I had that still fit) and a t-shirt and started trying to get to my mom's room. I was only able to make it to Callum's room before I sagged down to the floor in his doorway.

Fortunately, it was enough into Saturday morning that he was already awake and dressed, and when he realized what was happening, he rushed into our mom's room. A couple of minutes later he came back and said, "Mom's up. She'll be out in a moment."

A few minutes later, our mom came out, and told Callum, "Help your brother to the car."

Callum helped me get up, and after I put my arm around his shoulders, together we made our way to the car, where our mom was waiting. After we got in, we headed to the hospital, at a rate of speed I was pretty sure wasn't entirely legal. Callum then helped me inside, and the staff quickly snapped into action when they realized what was happening. We were directed to the delivery room, and moved over to a bench by the wall while we waited on the hospital staff. I managed to pull off my shirt, and managed to stand up before I had to lean against the wall, moaning out a bit as I clutched my abdomen as a good-sized contraction hit.

Callum came over, grabbed my sweatpants, and promptly pantsed me. Normally, that would have gotten him a smacking from me, but we'd already discussed what he was was to do if I couldn't while in labor, and helping me out of my clothes was pretty much at the top of the list. I stepped out of my sweatpants and stood there wearing only my briefs while Callum put my sweatpants and shirt under the bench. He then somewhat hesitantly reached out and grabbed my briefs and pulled them down and off of me. I sat down heavily while he put my briefs with the rest of my clothes. I felt my face go warm as I sat down. This wasn't the first time I'd ever been completely naked around others, but it was the first time I'd been naked around Callum.

Soon someone brought over a hospital gown, and Callum helped me into it. Not long after that, we were told that the hospital staff was ready, which was a good thing, since the contractions were coming pretty fast by then. Callum helped me over to the delivery table, and I got onto it, spreading my legs apart and putting the bottom of my feet onto the pads that were there. I was given an injection of some pain medication, and not long after a doctor got down by the end of my dick.

"All right, Danny," the doctor said as Callum took my right hand in his, "I want you to start pushing."

I pushed and relaxed as directed. It was hard work, and it wasn't any easier knowing that a combination of strangers and my own kid brother were looking at my dick and balls as we all awaited the birth of my baby. Continuing to hold my right hand with his, Callum put his left hand on my shoulder and gave me an encouraging squeeze. Continuously panting "Uh! Uh! Uh!" and letting out an occasional "Nnnggghhh!" through clenched teeth whenever I pushed was the only response I could give. For a long while, those (along with the doctor's directions) were the only really noticeable sounds in the delivery room.

Finally, after about 20 minutes, I felt progress deep down, the sensation of something moving slowly towards my crotch. I managed to take a deep breath just before it reached the base of my dick. It still didn't quite prepare me for what happened then, when that mass reached my dick and started going through it. "Aaaahhhh!" I cried out, feeling my dick start to stretch. The baby seemed to be taking its sweet time in moving through my dick, no matter how hard I pushed.

"Come on, Danny, you can do it!" I heard Callum say.

"Gaaaahhhh!" I cried out.

The doctor kept giving me directions to push, and soon I felt the end of my dick opening up as the baby finally started exiting me. I kept pushing and constantly saying "Aaahhh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Nnnggghhh! Gaaahhh! Uh! Uh! Uh!" Finally, after what seemed like forever, the pressure in my dick went down as the doctor pulled the baby the rest of the way out. I sagged down onto the bed, and moments later I heard crying.

"Congratulations, Danny, it's a boy," I heard the doctor say.

I laid there and panted for a while, until the placenta was pulled out of me. Not long after, my baby was handed to me, wrapped up in a blanket and still crying. "Hey there, little one," I said, even though he seemed bigger than the pictures I'd seen of newborn babies born to guys. "Shhh, we've had a long day, I know, but it's all right now." The baby soon settled down, and I said, "Hey, I'd like you to meet your Uncle Callum. He was a big help to us." Callum stared at his new nephew in wonder.

The doctor came over. "You did a good job, Danny," he said. "He weighed in at 3 pounds 11 ounces. That's pretty big for a full-grown man to give birth to naturally, much less a 15-year-old boy."

"That big, huh?" I said.

"Yes," the doctor replied. "It's a good thing he wasn't any bigger, though. That was about as much as your penis could handle."

"Good to know," I said weakly.

Soon the baby was taken away to the nursery, and I was taken to a room, where I was given a sponge bath before being put to bed.

***

I spent the next three days in the hospital. I named the baby Sean, after a friend I'd had years ago. Finally the day came for me to go home. Callum came in while our mom was signing the paperwork. The doctor who'd delivered Sean came in right after to give me one final examination. I sat there naked on the bed while the doctor examined me, while Callum sat nearby, watching.

"One thing to note," the doctor told me during the examination, "your penis will get better if someone sucks it. I'd recommend at least twice a day. For the first week, each time should be at least 20 minutes, then 10 minutes each after that. More is better. It should go until you can get an erection again."

"Thanks, doc," I said.

After he left, I took a shower, and then got dressed while Callum and I talked. My mom came in just as I was putting on my shoes, and we went to pick up Sean before going home.

After Callum and I got Sean settled in his crib (which was in my bedroom), Callum said, "So I suppose you want me to be the one to suck your dick."

"Hey, you really don't have to if you don't want to," I said. "I realize that's asking a lot, and it's not like my dick won't ever get better if you don't - it'll just take longer, and that won't be the end of the world."

"I don't mind," he said, which surprised me.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. When do we start?"

"Well, how about now?"

"All right."

So I pulled off my shoes, socks, pants, and briefs. I then sat down on the edge of my bed and spread my legs apart. Callum crouched down in between my legs and gazed at my crotch for a few moments. He then picked up my dick, put it into his mouth, and started sucking. His chin was pressed up against my balls, his nose was in my pubic hairs, and his cheeks were brushing up against the inside of my thighs. I looked down at the top of my little brother's head as he sucked my dick. I was a bit surprised when he would occasionally rub the bottom and sides of my dick with his tongue. He sucked for the indicated 20 minutes before pulling up. When we both stood up, I gave him a big hug.

"Thanks, little bro," I said.

"You're welcome."

Callum faithfully sucked my dick for more than two months, morning and night. Sometimes I had a shirt on, sometimes I was completely naked. Callum usually had his clothes on, though he was completely naked once, since he'd just gotten out of the shower when we decided that would be a good time for him to suck my dick. (As a courtesy, I stripped completely naked myself.) When I finally popped a woody, Callum quickly pulled up.

I love my son very much, but I think I'll be a little more careful the next time I have sex with another guy.


End file.
